The Story of Lexus The Killer
by FullBootyFullFiction
Summary: Lexus is at war with herself. If she chooses the man her heart yearns for, she loses her sanity, but if she chooses her sanity, she loses her love. More it on the line now than she would have ever expected. What will she do, and what fate will make her happy? Jeff the Killer X OC
1. Lexus the Killer

The killer looked down at his victim; the poor ginger boy was on his back twitching in pain. He looked at the boy's mangled broken arm; he already had multiple stab wounds. The man inhaled the iron stench that penetrated the air. That warm red liquid seeping out of that boy's body pleased him, it was his addiction. "Wh-what are you?" The victim's voice managed to choke out. The predator then put his pale face close to his preys. The boy shivered as soon as his gaze met the eyes of his attacker, which were caked with black circles. He then noticed the horrendous scar that was stretched on his attacker's face, acting like some sort of twisted smile. "No need to worry who I am, just go to sleep." With that being said the pale man slid his rusted knife across the kid's throat. His lifeless green eyes would soon be all over the news.

I woke up early this morning and stared out the window. I rubbed the sleep out of my blue eyes and let out a yawn. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to just lay back down and sleep for a billion more hours, but of course, I knew that was not an option.

"Good morning hunny, are you hungry? I didn't think you would be up this early"

My mom was lingering in my door way with a tried look on her face. She must have just woken up as well. My stomach gurgled, as if it was eager to answer the question for her. She let out a small childish laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes then, eggs and bacon, or toast?"

I pondered her offer for a few minutes and said "Both."

She waltzed into the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. Alright, now I really had to get out of bed. I flipped the comforter off of me and got to my feet. I stretched and let out a yawn, only to flop right back onto my bed. The only thing that lured me out of my bedroom was the smell of bacon cooking. I walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. After I searched for the remote I flipped on the news where an overly chipper woman in the tackiest bright yellow jacket was talking about rescued kittens.

"And now the kittens are pawing their way into new homes" said the woman laughing at her own cheesy pun.

"Thank you for that purrr-fect story Joyce" chuckled the Ryan Seacrest look alike. "But I'm sorry to ruin the mood with some grim news."

That stole my attention.

"A local student of BrackField High was found dead last night at two Am. When his body was discovered it was in horrible condition. He suffered multiple stab wounds, his entrails were also exposed. We highly suggest you stay inside and do not wander around at night until the suspect is caught."

I couldn't believe my ears or eyes. My mom entered the living room at the tail end of the report. Tyler's yearbook picture was posted on the T.V. I sat next to that kid in math, I ate lunch with his sister, I use to pass by him in the hall ways, and now here he is, on the news, dead.

"Did you know him honey?" Mom asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and nodded. Then I let her take me in her embrace. This is so much to take in. What a great way to start of the summer. I honestly never really knew him, we weren't close. I mean he made me laugh in class. But that's not what my heart was hurting for, my heart was hurting for his family. I know his sister was a sweet girl and they were very close.

"Lexus, do you want to go lay back down?" My mom asked, releasing me from her grasp.

I shook my head. I had plans today. Well, my mother and I owned a greenhouse that's not too far down the road. Sometimes people come through and buy some plants, but it's mostly there to help my anxiety. I love flowers. Every time I have too much on my mind I just go there and tend to them. Whenever I lost my little brother, my therapist suggested I find something to occupy my time, so that's what I started a little garden. Eventually my garden in the back yard got too full and mom decided to purchase the greenhouse from some farmer. Mom pays for it, and I take care of the plants. That was the deal.

"I have to go take care of the plants, remember?" I said.

"Of course love, if you get ready within a few minutes, I will drop you off on my way to work."

I made my way upstairs and decided to get ready.

I threw my blonde hair up into a bun and slipped on tan sun dress. Alright, that should be good enough. I ran back downstairs to eat my break feast with mom and when we were both done, we were out the door.

Once we were driving down the road, I rolled down the window. The wind felt amazing not to mention how sunny it was today; the plants must be loving this. Mom pulled next to a small familiar trail.

"Call me if anything happens, but call the cops first." Mom said giving me a hug and a kiss.

I nodded and made my way down the trial. The trial was surrounded by trees and in the distance there was my beautiful domain. It looked ancient and weathered, but it was still standing. That made me smile. I opened the fragile door and closed it behind me. I looked around at my beautiful flowers and took a deep breath, taking in all the sweet scents. Before my eyes were bright roses, violets, sunflowers, daffodils, and many, many more. The room looked like someone had spilt paint all over a canvas. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I felt at ease trimming the extra branches and pulling up the unwanted weeds. Before I knew it, the sun went down and I heard a car horn blaring.

"It's seven already?" I asked myself. I jogged out my little paradise and down to my mother's car. Oh well, I got a lot done today, so my mind was now at ease. Those flowers never failed me.

KILLERS POV

It was midnight. The moon was at its fullest. My ears picked up on the steady beat of feet walking on the pavement. This environment was perfect. The highway was protected by the thick woods and there was no body nearby. I scanned the road ahead of me, looking for the source of those footsteps. There I spotted my next kill. The girl was foolish. She was not aware of her surroundings. She just kept walking, babbling away on her phone. I wonder who she I talking to, and how were they going to react when they hear her screams. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as the anticipation grew within him.

"Yeah, that's what I said to him, I am just done, he-"

I tuned her nonsense out. As I grew closer, my pace grew faster. The girl turned around and let out a scream, dropping her cell phone to the ground. She tried to run away as I sprinted after her. She was fast, but not fast enough. She led me up the road and hid in a rundown greenhouse. I laughed as I pulled a match out of my pocket, striking it against my black pants. I could hear her panting, praying for mercy. I threw the match at a plant which quickly ignited. I watched with a triumphant smile on my face, one that was there permanently. It soon went up in flames. She crawled out of the burning greenhouse to look into the killer's eyes.

"P-lease"

"Go. To. Sleep"

The girl's blood was spilt all over the entrance to the burning greenhouse.


	2. Ashes, ashes

"_Zzzzzt, zzzzzt" _

There goes my alarm clock. As soon as I opened my eyes, I had a burst of energy rush through me. I didn't dream at all last night, and for some reason I felt like I slept way better. Maybe it was because my mind wasn't wondering off to other places. I looked at my clock, oh shit it was almost nine. If I wanted to get to the greenhouse, I needed to hurry up and get dressed. I could easily walk, but I would much prefer to ride with mom. I pulled on a grey hoodie and some blue jeans. I was trying to fight through my morning grog as I stumbled around my room trying to get my things together. I heard mom grab her keys and I sprinted out of my room, nearly falling down the stairs.

"Ok mom I'm ready, let's go, c'mon!"

"Hold up Lexus, the greenhouse didn't grow legs and walk away."

She grabbed her keys and hustled out the door. Mom always dropped me off at the trail that leads to the greenhouse on Tuesdays. For some odd reason Tuesday is a day when she is not actually almost late. We sat in the car singing along to the radio until my mom pulled up next to the path way.

"Thanks mom I love you!" I screamed as I sprinted up the path.

I heard her voice behind me, screaming she loved me too. The air was awfully thick today... And it smelt like...ash?

I stopped in my tracks, devastated at the sight of everything I loved burnt before my very eyes. A cry escaped my lips, hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I fell to my knees. I couldn't find the means to pick myself up once more. In my blurred vision, I managed to make out a small red blotch, a lone rose. I scurried to the flower and cradled it, promising it life.

"M-my poor-"

Before I could feel any sympathy for myself, I caught a glimpse of a scorched skeleton in front of me

Jeff's POV

I heard a loud screech fill my ears. I was perched on a tree, I guess in my psychotic stopper I decided to fall asleep on a sturdy branch. Below me was a sobbing blonde girl. In her delicate hands was a small battered rose. Hmm, this must have been her green house. Oh well, all good things come to an end sweet heart, the sooner you learn that, the sooner you can move on in your life. He laughed at himself. The girl pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call. It was safe to assume she was calling the police.

"There's a dead body right in front of me" her sweet little voice stammered.

The little sliver of fear that tainted her words made my fingertips itch. I just woke up, was I already craving another kill? I listened to my potential victim tell the cops where she was located and a description of the body.

"It's burnt to a crisp; I can't even begin to try to make a gender." She stated. I noticed that the little shake in her demeanor was gone. I watched her take deep breaths in and out. She was trying to recollect herself, how interesting.

"Yes officer, I'll wait right here until you arrive" She now sounded cold and cut off from her surroundings. She tucked the rose behind her ear and sat on the base of a nearby tree. I studied her face. Her jaw structure was defined and her lips were the fullest I have ever seen. She kept her face in the same disconnected expression. Eventually the police men came and questioned her and made some phone calls, little did they know the culprit was sitting comfortably right above them. Something caught my eye, it was another woman. She ran to the blonde girl and embraced her, which cause the girl to burst into tears. That must have been her mother. I felt a spark of jealousy surge through me.

The cops lead the two females out of the forest and loaded the body into a white sack. The feeling I get when I see a body being placed in a body bag is the same feeling an artist gets when he sees his paintings being framed. As the people cleared out my thoughts then drifted to the strange girl.

"Ha." I jumped down from my perch onto the ash covered ground. I scanned my surroundings. "That girl" I said allowed to myself "she seemed so broken up, I should put her out of her misery" I laughed at my own words and followed the girls scent. I now lusted for her blood and by instinct I knew where to find her. I just need to wait for the right time to end her life. This thought was pleasing I stalked down the highway thinking of all the new things I was going to learn about my brand new prey.


End file.
